Giratina vs Hades
Giratina vs Hades is ZackAttackX's thirty-third DBX. Description Pokemon vs Kid Icarus! The ruler of the Distortion World takes on the Lord of the Underworld as two harbingers of destruction and chaos collide! '' Intro '''NO RULES!' JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Distortion World - Pokemon. Giratina had seen enough. Hades' lust for the souls of living beings in the real world was upsetting the balance in the Distortion World. He needed to be stopped before any more damage could be done. He created a portal that lead to his adversary and flew through to confront him. Location: The middle of the ocean - Kid Icarus Uprising. Sitting on a nearby island watching the Underworld forces obliterating all living creatures in their wake, a smug grin fell over the face of the Lord of the Underworld as he continued to devour all the wandering souls. "Ah, nothing like an all-you-can-eat soul buffet on such a lovely evening. I really should treat myself like this mo- what's that?" his train of thought was cut off by a loud rumbling noise and a portal appearing in the sky. "Oh wow! A little light show. How delightful." And from the portal emerged Giratina, who immediately faced Hades. "Now, what have we here? My good friend Giratina, ruler of the Distortion World. I must say your presence is most unexpected. Had I known you'd show up, I would have saved you a soul or two." With this, Giratina used Ominous Wind, which lifted a large amount of the ocean, obliterating the Underworld forces and drenching Hades with water. "Oh, come on! The Ice Bucket Challenge thing died ages ago!" Hades said. "But you're right - I have been meaning to bathe for the longest time. I've been very busy with work - being a God can be most exhausting." he admitted. Giratina roared and fired a Dragon Pulse, which made contact with Hades' chest, knocking him backwards. The Lord of the Underworld clenched his fist. "Well then, now you're just being..." Hades swung for Giratina, who countered with a Dragon Claw. "...NAUGHTY!" HERE WE GO! The two attacks cancelled each other out but Giratina was quick to respond. He blasted an Aura Sphere at Hades who took the hit in the chest, but did little damage. The Renegade Pokemon charged up another Aura Sphere and launched it Hades' way. This time, Hades swatted it to one side. "We'll have none of that, you cheeky little- OOF!" he grunted as the attack returned and hit him in the face. "You pest!" he growled, unveiling his Devestation Ensemble. Giratina did not care too much about attire and blasted an Ancient Power at Hades, who launched multicoloured squares at Giratina. The Ancient Power connected with all the squares, even the purple ones which dealt damage to the legendary Pokemon. Hades laughed and fired more squares at GIratina. The legendary Pokemon flew away from them, still unsure as to how he took damage. Hades flew up in front of him. "Hello again!" he grinned, axehandling Giratina into the ocean. Hades attempted to stomp on Giratina, but the Pokemon vanished just in time, causing Hades to crash into the floor with great force. Hades gripped his knee in pain as Giratina reappeared behind him, delivering a powerful Shadow Force to Hades' back, sending the Lord of the Underworld tumbling. He picked himself up and dusted himself off. "I'm sending you the bill for this." he said through gritted teeth, as faces appeared all over his legs and back. Each began firing lasers one by one. Giratina was able to dodge the majority, but one clipped him in the leg, sending him off balance. The other faces locked on to him and blasted him with full power. The legendary Pokemon crashed into the sea. The tyrannical Underworld God then summoned a twister and sent it Giratina's way. The Renegade Pokemon mustered enough strength to fly away from it. He then fired a Dragon Pulse with authority at Hades, who could not counter in time. The faces were destroyed by the beam and Hades even lost his leg. He screamed in pain as Giratina flew over to him. "Grr... I bet you think this is funny, huh? YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" he roared. "IT'S NOT AS FUNNY... as you look right now!" he smiled as his leg grew back, kicking Giratina across the ocean. The Pokemon crash landed in a heap in the middle of the ocean. Hades smirked. "Wow. Maybe I'm the striker Everton are looking for." Furious, he flew up and charged at Hades with a Dragon Claw, but Hades was ready for him this time and pulled his arm back and uppercutted the legendary into the air. He then blasted Giratina with lasers he fired from his eyes. Clearly getting angry, Giratina fired an Earth Power Hades' way. The God of the Underworld flew upwards and Giratina used this chance to slash Hades with a powerful Dragon Claw. Hades was sent tumbling and Giratina began charging up a powerful Dragon Pulse. "You know what? I'm tired of this!" Hades growled, charging his deadliest attack. The two fired their attacks at the same time, connecting with each other. The two engaged in a laser lock, but after a long time, it was Hades who had enough strength and resilience to power through. His attack engulfed the Dragon Pulse, and then engulfed Giratina. The Renegade Pokemon was disintegrated by the attack. Hades reverted back to normal and surveyed the area. He ordered more Underworld forces to collect Giratina's soul. "That'll look nice in my trophy room." DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Male vs Genderless DBXs Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Big themed DBx Fights Category:Bosses Only Themed DBX Fights